For the Glory of Rome
by Cnrbrr
Summary: In the days when Rome ruled the people fought for the glory of the empire. Ordinary citizens, just like Percy Jackson. The son of a poor vineyard owner will set out to fight for his country, to finally prove his worth to Annabeth's father and return to her a hero. Set in ancient rome! All Roman gods!


**For the glory of Rome**

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

**HEY guys had a random inspiration to do a story about Rome….but not New Rome, no Rome Rome like empire Rome. Will have demigods, but going to change it up a little bit. Will keep Roman gods and not use Greek ones, but instead of being the son of Poseidon (Neptune) Percy will be a son of Ceres (Demeter). This will be for a number of reasons. One I want to spice it up a little, two because the prophecy says 'of the eldest gods' and Demeter is just as old if not older than the big three, so why couldn't it have been one of her children? ANYWAY on with the story!**

Chapter 1:

3rd Person POV:

The sound of laughter echoed around the walls of the villa late in the late afternoon. The blonde mistress of the house running around, and being chased by her dark haired counterpart. By the time they had burst through the outdoor area, the blonde had been tackled from behind by the slightly younger boy, causing both to burst out in laughter as they began rolling across the grass. The two eight year olds soon fell into a comfortable silence as they lay beside each other, looking over the small hill that the villa had been built on. The surrounding area was covered in vast swathes of nothingness, interrupted every so often by a small vineyard or the dust trail of a herder driving their livestock towards the lively cities to the north.

They say all roads lead to Rome, and when you live twenty miles from the city. Well let's just say that is a far more accurate statement than you would think. For the two children all those thoughts could wait. They weren't interested in politics or what new country the army was fighting, no they were interested in the more important questions in life. Like what new trinkets would their fathers bring back from Rome, or the jobs Percy was supposed to be doing instead of playing with Annabeth. Yet neither friend was deeply troubled by the later. In fact ever since Percy got the job as Annabeth's servant, more time had been spent playing in each other's company, than any jobs completed. Yet Annabeth couldn't think of anyone she would rather have had as a friend.

Percy was from a vineyard a few miles further along the road. He and his father lived alone there, with Percy having never met his mother. The only thing he ever learned was that she loved him even more than crops. Like what does that even mean? Either way Percy had enjoyed his childhood, even if his father was fairly poor which necessitated Percy getting a job to help out. Now most eight year olds would be more concerned with learning the trade they would take when they were older, but for Percy growing things came naturally. Plants just reacted around him, growing at an incredible rate. It helped Percy's father sell some of the best fruits at the market.

Just a word about Percy's father he was the best parent anyone could ask for. He also found a way to find the joy in any scenario. Like when Percy was sad that he knew nothing of his mother, Samuel (Instead of Sally….i dunno sue me) took him outside and picked up a flower bulb that was to be planted the next day.

_FLASHBACK_

Percy POV:

"_Now Percy, look at this bulb and what do you see?" I tried looking at the bulb in the fading light, but all I saw was a bulb? Something I had seen pretty much every day of my life, it was nothing special. More importantly what did it have to do with my mother?_

"_It's just a bulb. There's nothing special about it? What does mum have to do with this?" I said looking sceptically at my father._

"_Now that may be true" he said grinning "but it's not the bulb that is important. It's what the bulb can do" he said, lowering the bulb and putting it in my hand, closing his over it as he lowered himself to my eye level. "But once we plant it, it will grow and grow, and it will become a flower. Now I don't know how large flower will grow how beautiful the petals will be. All I know is that I will do all I can to make sure it's alright. Then I will wait for the first shoots to find the sun and leave the ground and then it's in the hands of lady Ceres" he said, a twinkle in his deep brown eyes._

"_So my mum is like Lady Ceres?" I asked innocently, a strange feeling erupting in my hands._

"_In more ways than you would like to think" my father said, winking as he opened my hand to reveal the bulb. Only it wasn't exactly a bulb anymore. _

_In my hand I held a fully developed sunflower, well not fully developed, but a small stem with a few yellow petals was sitting in my hand, where a bulb had been only moments before. I looked up at my dad in shock to only find him staring happily at the sky, before rubbing a hand through his hair._

"_In more ways than you can think" he murmured as we went back inside to sleep._

FLASHBACK END

3RD PERSON POV:

Percy still had that flower growing happily in his room. He was eight so didn't really question the fact a sunflower had lasted three years quite happily. Percy had enjoyed his life, and fully expected to one day take over his father's business as a vineyard owner. Annabeth on the other hand had no interest in taking after her father.

Her father was a senator in the city, so he was gone most of the time leaving Annabeth alone in the countryside. She had nothing against the house or his job, but the lack of both a father and a mother had impacted her in more ways than she would like to admit. She always felt more grown up when she was alone, due to her being the nominal head of the household in her father's absence. Sure she had servants who ran the house, but she was supposed to be in charge, or so she told herself. In the end it led to nothing more than a lonely childhood. That was until Percy came along.

The first day she met him, it was safe to say that they did not get on. He was supposed to be her personal servant, so he would tidy up after her, clean her room etc…yet he didn't even seem to realise that the books were ordered alphabetically! Gods she had wanted to kill him that day. She had even found a book on Architecture amongst the T's…honestly. Yet somehow a friendship had developed, and Annabeth had never smiled as much. She finally had the friend that she never knew she needed, one that brought out a side of her not seen by anyone else.

Yes it could be said that they were made to be together, but even as the best pen runs out of ink, or the strongest building crumbles under the test of time, so too do fairy story childhoods come to an end. So as the sun grew orange at it's setting that day, the two unlikely friends sat together, just enjoying one another's company. Percy even made a flower grow, and put it in Annabeth's hair. She would learn to cherish that flower in the years to come as they became more distant. In the years when Percy left…

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for giving this story a go! I hope you enjoyed it, and I have a good idea where I want to take this and I think you will really enjoy it! This will be a Percabeth story and it's something I literally came up with and wrote down, but I'm pretty happy with the idea so going to play about with it. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! Also they won't have dyslexia since they are supposed to be able to read Latin so it's all good! Thanks CNRBRR**


End file.
